Inconveniences
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: Lau always did have the worst timing. SebaCiel. Yaoi. For 14FragmentsOfLight.


_A/N: So here's a little SebaCiel drabble I whipped up, hope y'all like it. This is dedicated to_**_14FragmentsOfLight_**_who is possibly the sweetest person on the planet, and has given me inspiration and encouragement on numerous occasions. I don't deserve your praise, love~_

_Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso, not me. Please review!_

* * *

**Inconveniences**

"Are they gone?" Ciel asked cautiously, poking his head into the living room. Sebastian nodded, adjusting the white butler gloves adorning his hands.

"Yes, my lord," he began, a wicked smile playing on his handsome face. "The servants all just departed with a ridiculously long list of supplies I told them to retrieve from the market, including Tanaka. It should keep them busy all day." Ciel smirked, walking swiftly into the room and plopping himself down on the sofa. He leaned back on his hands, spreading his legs a little wider than necessary, his only cover being his over-sized white nightshirt.

"Do I even need to ask?"

Sebastian's smile only grew, as he approached the couch like a predator approaching his prey, stripping off his gloves sexily with his teeth.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked cheekily, swiftly removing his tailcoat and tossing it on a chair.

"Don't ask foolish questions," Ciel answered in an amused tone. "This isn't exactly our first time, and we both know that I'm vastly more mature than any other person my age." The demon butler chuckled lowly, kicking off his black shoes.

"Yes that's true, but I wouldn't mind hearing you beg. You do remember me teaching you how to, do you not?" Sebastian asked coyly, cocking his head to the side. Ciel rolled his eyes, but quickly undid the first few buttons on his nightshirt letting it slide off one side, exposing his perfect, porcelain shoulder. He gazed up at Sebastian with sparkling mismatched eyes, an innocent yet seductive look on his face.

"Sebastian, please teach me… adult things," Ciel murmured, humouring the demon before letting his face slip into its trademark smirk. Sebastian's pupils turned to black slits and his eyes glowed a vivid shade of demonic pink, seeming to come alive with arousal.

"As you wish, young master," he said huskily, all but pouncing on the Earl. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, Ciel's tiny pink tongue exploring Sebastian's sharp canines as his hands found purchase in silky raven locks. Sebastian immediately began to rove his young master's body, practiced hands sliding up Ciel's slender thighs under his nightshirt to grasp at his pale hips. They ground their bodies together tightly, Sebastian biting hard into Ciel's neck to silence the moan of pleasure clawing up his throat. Ciel's hands tugged hard on the demon butler's hair, leaving red scratch marks on the base of his neck as his legs wrapped themselves around Sebastian's waist, craving more friction.

Ciel made a small 'unh' sound as Sebastian began to dot his body and face with sweet kisses before chuckling softly.

"You're such a tease," he told his butler playfully, bringing his face up so that he could chew softly on Sebastian's lower lip. "Let's get to the fun part, shall we?"

Sebastian pulled back a little, grinning devilishly as his eyes flashed magenta. He let his eyes rove lazily over Ciel. His dark grey locks were in disarray and there was a pretty pink blush along his cheeks, that damn smirk still tugging at the corner of his lips as Sebastian took his hands in his.

"So impatient," Sebastian commented fondly, bringing Ciel's hands to his belt. He leaned down again, kissing Ciel passionately as he undid his belt and pants. Ciel's hands moved up to twist themselves in Sebastian's clean shirt and vest, smiling into the kiss. And then Sebastian's still clothed erection pressed sharply on Ciel's backside, causing Ciel's head to fall back on the couch pillows, face contorted in pleasure.

"Se-Sebastian…" Ciel crooned, causing Sebastian's gorgeous eyes to glow with lust. He gripped the belt loops of his black slacks read to pull them off, eager for more of the delicious sounds escaping his young master and craving the glorious feeling of skin-on-skin.

"Oh dear, what bad timing," an annoyingly familiar voice commented somewhere near the doorway, not sounding apologetic at all.

Butler and master's heads shot up instantaneously, gaping at the asian couple loitering in Phantomhive manor. Lau was giving them his classic mischievous crap-eating smile while Ran Mao clung to his arm, peering curiously at Ciel and his butler.

"Mind if we join?" Lau asked cheekily.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ciel spluttered, face turning a bright shade of red. Sebastian didn't dare speak a word or else he would burst into laughter.

"Now, now, Earl, you should be used to us visiting at odd times by now," Lau said calmly, seemingly oblivious to the steam shooting out of Ciel's ears. "I just wanted to say hello."

"Leave," Ciel hissed venomously through gritted teeth. Lau put a hand over his heart in mock offense.

"You're no fun," he pouted, before brightening again. "Fine, then I guess we'll just go tell everyone what the Earl of Phantomhive is doing with his butler."

"Don't you dare…" Ciel warned, a dangerous look in his eyes and a hint of panic.

"Send me a little persuasion this evening and I'll consider keeping my mouth shut." Lau winked, causing Ciel to growl. Sebastian had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep down a snort.

"Fine then, now leave."

"Are you sure you don't want to have a foursome?"

"NO!"

"We can teach you an old Chinese trick that lengthens stamina-"

"GET OUT!" Ciel yelled angrily at the unperturbed couple.

"What a naughty little Earl, not even using protection eh Ran Mao?" Lau commented, throwing a cat-like grin over his shoulder at said Earl before leaving and shutting the door behind them. Ciel was fuming.

A few seconds later the door opened again, and Lau's head poked through the door.

"So what exactly are you two up to, anyway?"

That was the last straw. Ciel grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a large vase, and chucked it at the annoyingly cheerful Asian who scampered away just in time.

Sebastian got up and caught the vase bare milliseconds before it smashed against the heavy wooden door and quickly locked it, fighting a smile.

"Well that was unfortunate," he said lightly, his tone amused and not the slightest bit bothered. Ciel groaned, burying his burning red face into a pillow in embarrassment and frustration, before yelling into it, voice muffled against the expensive fabric.

"I swear, I'm going to _kill_ him!"

.

.

.

**The End.**


End file.
